Muchos dias en la carcel
by HeyaLover
Summary: Quinn y Brittany y Santana están en la carcel y entonces llega una nueva presa que es Rachel Berry.
1. Día 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic es de glee y es faberry que son Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray y voy a escribir una historia muy bonita pero también habrá sexo y peleas en la cárcel. Espero que le guste a todo el mundo.**

**Día 1**

Era una carcel en Lima Ohio. Era por la mañana y habían tres presas en el patio. Eran Quinn, rubia y guapa, Santana morena y Brittany.

Quinn era la jefa del grupo de presas y Santana y Brittany hacían todo lo que ella decía.

En la cárcel habían más presas: Tina y Mercedes. Y el presidente de la cárcel era Sue Sylvester. Pero también había un carcelero que se llamaba Emma y un carcelero que se llamaba Beist. Las dos eran mujeres.

Ese día iban a entrar nuevas presas que habían cometido delitos y Quinn y Santana y Brittany estaban esperando en el patio de la cárcel para ver llegar a las nuevas presas. Pronto llegó un camión y las nuevas presas se bajaron y anduvieron en fila india y llevaban grilletes en los pies. Unas de las Presas era Rachel Berry.

Quinn miró a Rachel Berry y dijo:

Quinn: Mira Santana, esa me cae mal.

Santana: Es muy fea.

Brittany puso cara de pena y dijo que no era tan fea y dijo que Quinn y Santana no eran buenas.

Santana le dijo a Brittany:

Santana: Brittany, no somos malas, pero nos aburrimos en la cárcel y queremos divertirnos con las presas nuevas.

Quinn: Si, vamos a pasarlo bien.

Ese día por la noche fueron a cenar en el comedor de la cárcel y Rachel Berry estaba sentada sola en una mesa comiendo gachas de color gris. Quinn se sentó cerca:

Quinn: Hola, soy Quinn y estas son Brittany y Santana.

Brittany: Hola

Santana: Hola

Rachel: Hola

Quinn: Eres nueva en la cárcel y aún no lo sabes pero yo soy la jefa de las presas de la cárcel. Soy la que manda a todo el mundo y todo el mundo me obedece y tú, Rachel Berry, vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga.

Rachel miró a Quinn admirada. Rachel estaba asustada porque era nueva en la cárcel y pensó que si hacía todo lo que Quinn quería, Quinn la protegería en la cárcel.

**Espero que le haya gustado a todo el mundo ya tengo el segundo capitulo escrito**


	2. Día 2

**Día 2**

Era por la mañana era el segundo día de Rachel Berry en la cárcel. Ella había llorado toda la noche y otras presas: Tina y Mercedes habían oído a Rachel llorar toda la noche y querían ser sus amigas. En el desayuno Tina y Mercedes se sentaron con Rachel en la mesa del desayuno y comieron gachas y hablaron y dijeron que iban a ser amigas.

Entonces Tina y Mercedes le dijeron a Rachel que no podía ser amiga de Quinn y Santana y Brittany porque ellas eran malas y Rachel iba a sufrir. Entonces Rachel pensó que le había gustado Quinn, porque era rubia y guapa y todo el mundo hacía lo que ella quería, pero no podía ser amiga de Quinn porque ella le iba a hacer sufrir.

Quinn llegó a la mesa del desayuno donde estaban Rachel Berry y Tina y Mercedes. Quinn iba con Brittany y Santana. Ellas miraron mal a Tina y Mercedes y se sentaron cerca y comieron sus gachas sin hablarse.

Quinn miró a Rachel y le dijo:

Quinn: Rachel, hoy vas a venir conmigo al patio y vas a contarme porque te han metido en la cárcel.

Rachel: No puedo contártelo.

Quinn: ¿Por qué?

Rachel: Porque me da vergüenza y no quiero que nadie en la cárcel sepa porque estoy aquí.

Quinn sospechó que Rachel había hecho un delito muy grave y por eso la habían metido en la cárcel. Quinn se preocupó porque ayer cuando la había visto llegar a la cárcel se había enamorado de ella. Le había parecido guapa y dijo que le había caído mal porque no quería que Santana se burlara de ella y se riera y no quería dejar de ser la jefa de la cárcel.

Quinn le dijo a Rachel muy bajito para que ni Brittany, ni Santana, ni Mercedes ni Tina se enteraran

Quinn: Rachel, todos dicen que soy mala pero no soy así. Quiero que me conozcas y por eso quiero que vengas hoy por la tarde al patio de la cárcel conmigo.

Rachel: Está bien. Voy a ir contigo.

Quinn le dijo a Brittany y a Santana que se tenían que ír, así que se fueron juntas y Rachel se quedó con Tina y con Mercedes y les contó lo que le había dicho Quinn.

Mercedes: Yo creo que Quinn quiere engañarte. Ella no es buena y seguro que quiere aprovecharse de ti.

Tina: sí, yo creo lo mismo.

Rachel les dijo que también pensaba que Quinn era mala y quería hacerle un engaño pero en su corazón sabía que Quinn no era así por eso ese dia por la tarde fue al patio y se sentó al lado de Quinn.

Rachel: Hola he venido.

Quinn le dijo a Brittany y a Santana que se fueran y se quedó sola con Rachel.

Quinn: Estoy muy contenta porque has venido. Siento algo por ti.

Rachel: Yo también siento algo por ti.

Quinn y Rachel se tocaron las manos y luego se cogieron las manos y se miraron y se pusieron rojas.

Despues se fueron a cenar en el comedor de la cárcel y estuvieron con Brittany y Santana y Tina y Mercedes. Y después se fueron a dormir.

**¿Te ha gustado? A Rachel le van a pasar muchas cosas, pero son en capítulos que vienen. Espero que os guste.**


	3. Día 3

**Hola muchas gracias para faberryforforever y para Sugar y para Quin y para Karo Baker porque me dejaron una revieu.**

**Día 3**

Era por la mañana del tercer dia de Rachel en la cárcel y ya no había llorado porque ayer había hablado con Quinn y se habían hecho novias. Pero Rachel estaba preocupada porque Quinn era la jefa de las presas de la cárcel y le había dicho que solo era su novia si era un secreto. Rachel quería decirle a todo el mundo y a Mercedes y a Tina que Quinn y ella eran novias pero entonces Quinn se enfadaría con ella.

Rachel fue a desayunar en el comedor de la cárcel y vio que Quinn estaba sentada en otra mesa con Santana y con Brittany. Estaban comiendo gachas del desayuno y estaban hablando animosamente. Rachel la miraba y pensaba que era muy linda y pensó que por la noche quería besarle en los labios. Pero Rachel tenía miedo porque nunca había besado a nadie en los labios. Entonces le preguntó a Mercedes y a Tina cómo era besar en los labios.

Rachel: Chicas ¿Ustedes han besado a alguien en los labios?

Mercedes: sí, yo besé a un chico que se llama Sam

Tina: si, yo besé a un chico que se llama Mike.

Rachel: ¿Y como se siente?

Mercedes y Tina le contaron a Rachel como es besar en los labios y Rachel pensó que a lo mejor besar en los labios a una chica es diferente a besar en los labios a un chico pero no se lo preguntó a Mercedes y a Tina porque entonces ellas sabrían que quería besar a Quinn. Esto le dio mucha pena, porque ella quería contarles a Mercedes y a Tina que Quinn y ella eran novias pero Quinn le había dicho que era un secreto.

Ese día por la tarde estaba leyendo una revista y vino Santana y le dijo que tenía que ir a un sitio de la cárcel donde estaba Quinn esperándole. Entonces Rachel siguió a Santana por toda la cárcel hasta que llegaron al sitio donde estaba Quinn, que era una habitación donde hacían la colada. Y Quinn le dijo a Santana que tenía que esperar fuera y que tenía que vigilar que no vinieran ninguna carcelera. Las carceleras de la cárcel eran Emma y Beist. Santana prometió que estaría fuera y les diría si venían Emma y Beist.

Quinn: Rachel tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante pero es un secreto. No puedes contárselo a nadie nunca.

Rachel se puso colorada porque pensó que Quinn iba a darle un beso en los labios. Rachel temblaba y Quinn se acercó mucho a ella y le puso la boca cerca de su oreja y le dijo muy bajito.

Quinn: Vamos a escaparnos de la cárcel pero quiero que me digas que delito hiciste porque te metieron en la cárcel.

Rachel no quería escaparse de la cárcel, solo quería que Quinn le diera un beso pero Quinn solo quería escaparse de la cárcel. Así que Rachel le dijo a Quinn que se iría con ella a escaparse de la cárcel porque así Quinn estaría contenta y querría darle un beso, pero Quinn le dijo que aún no se iban a escapar porque estaban haciendo toda la preparatoria y además Rachel le tenía que contar cual era el delito que había cometido.

Entonces Santana empezó a gritar fuera del cuarto de la colada.

Santana: Corre, salid, que vienen Emma y Beist.

Quinn y Rachel salieron a toda prisa del cuarto de la colada y se fueron corriendo. Santana también se fue corriendo y cuando llegaron Emma y Beist no había nadie.

**Ves que Quinn tiene planes para escapar de la cárcel pero van a pasar más cosas y va a haber peligros en los nuevos capítulos que vienen.**


	4. Día 4

**Muchas gracias a Quin por animarme claro que lo voy a seguir.**

**Muchas gracias también a Holly90 y sus amigas de su foro que me ha dado la revieu más larga y me han dicho cosas que son para aprender. Me han dado consejos que me ayudaran a hacer mejores historias y ellas creen que no he dado explicación de porque están Quinn y Rachel y Santana y Brittany y Mercedes y Tina en la cárcel pero no ha esperado a que tenga más de 1500 palabra para que todo esto pase y pueda contar los motivos. Porque no se si ellas saben que a veces hay que hacer que la gente tenga intriga para que sigan leyendo las historias. Ellas leen y escriben consejos para autores de fanfics malos pues mi fanfic es malo, ayudame más a mejorar y no te rias tanto de mi. Es más fácil reir que ayudar, lo entiendo. Yo puedo no haber ido al instituto como Rachel y Quinn y Santana, porque algunas mujeres no pueden estudiar, o gente sin dinero, porque la vida esta mal. Holly90 y sus amigas pueden ser más listas y pueden estar en el instituto, pero no ayudan a aprender, solo se rien. **

**Holly90 no debe gustarle glee porque glee trata de no reírte de los demás por que son menos que tu, sino ayudar a los demás a ser mejores. Y reir en sitio publico para que otros más se rian de los que saben menos que tu ¿Qué es? ¿risa? No, es bullyng. No ayudas a ser mejor, ayudas a reírte. A lo mejor escribis mejor y has tenido manera de aprender más y de estudiar y a lo mejor sois más listas, pero no mejor persona. Lo siento. Y muchas gracias porque si he aprendido cosas de ti y tus amigas aunque pondreis mi respuesta en tu foro y os reireis mas.**

**Ah Holly90 puedes decirme HeyaLover que es mi nick no autora con ironia que es falta de respeto terrible.**

**(glee no es mio, nada de glee es mio)**

**Día 4**

Rachel se levantó por la mañana y llevaba cuatro días en la cárcel. Ella fue a desayunar como todos los dias que había estado allí y comió con Mercedes y Tina. Rachel no había dormido en toda la noche porque había pensado en lo que le había dicho Quinn. Rachel estaba preocupada y no quería escaparse de la cárcel. Tina y Mercedes sabían que Rachel estaba preocupada porque no se había comido las gachas y a Rachel le gustaban mucho las gachas.

Tina y Mercedes eran sus mejores amigas en la cárcel aunque ninguna de las dos sabían que Rachel era la novia de Quinn. Mercedes le había preguntado si era la novia de Quinn pero Rachel le había tenido que decir que no porque Quinn no quería que nadie supiera. Pero Mercedes y Tina sospechaban que Quinn y Rachel eran novias por eso Mercedes fue con Tina tres horas más tarde en el patio de la cárcel y hablaron con Brittany y Santana, que eran las mejores amigas de Quinn.

Mercedes: Santana, ¿tu sabes si Quinn y Rachel son novias?

Santana: No te lo puedo decir.

Mercedes: Si no me lo puedes decir es porque son novias y tu lo sabes.

Santana escupió en el suelo y le puso mala cara a Mercedes y a Tina le dio miedo y se quiso ir pero Mercedes quería dejar las cosas claras.

Mercedes: Yo creo que Quinn y Rachel son novias y Rachel es amiga nuestra y no queremos que Quinn le haga daño.

Como Santana no le quiso decir a Mercedes y a Tina que Quinn y Rachel eran novias. Mercedes y Tina se fueron de allí y se fueron a buscar a Rachel que estaba sola escribiendo un poema en su celda de la cárcel.

Mercedes: ¿Qué haces Rachel?

Rachel: Estoy escribiendo un poema

Tina: ¿Es de amor?

Rachel: Sí, es de un amor secreto.

Entonces Mercedes sospechó que el poema de amor de Rachel estaba dedicado a Quinn, por eso le preguntó si era para Quinn.

Mercedes: ¿El poema es para Quinn?

Rachel se puso colorada y Mercedes se rió y le dijo que había sospechado que el poema era para Quinn y ahora Rachel se lo había confirmado pero que no se tenía que preocupar porque ella no le diría a nadie que Quinn y ella eran novias y Tina también le dijo que ella tampoco diría nada.

Por la noche se fueron a dormir y Rachel apretó su cuaderno con su poema contra su pecho y soño que le leía su poema a Quinn y Quinn le besaba en los labios y le decía que nunca se escaparían de la cárcel.

**¿Os ha gustado? Pues pronto pasarán más cosas y habrá peleas en la cárcel.**


	5. Día 5

**No quiero usar mi fanfic para dar respuestas largas a revieus pero no tengo otro remedio así que me armo de paciencia con Holly90 y le respondo:**

**Holly90, tu revieu no tiene nada de risa pero lo que habéis puesto en el foro si es reírse. Bueno, luego de escribir mi historia vi otra persona que si intentó ayudar y no solo reírse de mí que fue Naiara que me dijo cosas para mejorar y le voy a hacer caso pero vosotras: Holly90, viudanegra y muselina solo haceis reir sin ayudar. ¿Analisis? Si claro. También hay otra persona que hace crítica dura y no ayuda mucho pero no es bullyn que es Megara.**

**Pero dile a Naiara que no tiene razón cuando dice que me equivoco porque Sam y Mike no están muertos así que no es llamaban es llaman. Mercedes y Tina dieron besos en el pasado pero Sam y Mike están vivos en el presente aunque no salen en el fanfic. Eso ella no lo ha pensado. Y también te digo que esta review que me haces ahora tiene un error terrible que da rabia que es: **

Si no quisiésemos reír de ti podíamos a verte dejado un review metiéndonos  
>con tu historia sin dejarte un link para que pudieses aprender a como mejorar<br>tu fic

**No es A VERTE es haberte. Ya lo sabes para otro día. Y ahí como tiene acento.**

**Me alegra que aprendamos tanto tus amigas y tú y yo. **

**Y digo que ya aviso que glee no es mío y no pongo scrip y he aprendido cosas y os doy gracias pero ya es tiempo de que me dejes en paz. Ya sé que pensáis y habéis dado ayuda y si hacéis decir mas ya te repites tú tanto como yo.**

**(Glee no es mío y nada de Glee es mío)**

**Día 5**

Era el día cinco de Rachel en la cárcel y estaba contenta porque ya no tenía miedo de la cárcel y tenía dos amigas: Mercedes y Tina y tenía una novia: Quinn. Por eso fue al comedor de la cárcel y pidió gachas para desayunar y fue con Mercedes y con Tina y se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Quinn y Santana y Brittany.

Entonces Santana y Brittany que eran novias entre ellas se dieron mimos y se rieron y a Rachel le dio envidia porque Quinn no quería hacer eso con ella y no le había besado. Y Mercedes miraba a Rachel primero y miraba a Quinn después y se reía bajito y le decía cosas a Tina y Quinn puso una mirada dura de sospecha y Rachel se preocupo. Entonces Quinn se levantó y se fue y Rachel se fue corriendo detrás de ella.

Tuvo que correr mucho detrás de Quinn hasta que Quinn se paró en el patio de la cárcel y se sentó en un banco que estaba ahí.

- Quinn ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

- Sé que le has contado a Mercedes que somos novias porque Mercedes se ha reído y se lo ha contado a Tina.

Rachel estaba muy preocupada porque Quinn estaba enfadada.

- Es verdad lo conté. Mercedes es mi mejor amiga en la cárcel y ella sospechó que somos novias y lo descubrió.

- Ya no puedo confiar en ti porque te dije que no dijeras que eramos novias y lo dijiste y ahora que te he contado que tenemos un plan para escapar de la cárcel también lo contarás y no podremos escapar de la cárcel.

Quinn estaba realmente enfadada, furiosa y roja de la ira.

- No Quinn, no lo diré. Nunca lo diré. Te quiero y nunca diré el secreto.

Entonces Quinn dejó de estar enfadada y se acercó a Rachel muy despacio y acercó su cabeza y sonrió y Rachel acercó su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios pero entonces llegó Santana y dijo:

- PUaj Quinn, vas a besar a Rachel? ¿Es tu novia Rachel?

- NO!

Entonces Quinn se fue corriendo y Rachel empezó a llorar y Brittany le dijo a Santana que era malvada y que ella tampoco le iba a besar a Santana. Entonces a Santana se le salieron las lagrimas pero no de pena, de rabia y le dijo a Rachel que ella tenía la culpa de todo y Rachel se fue corriendo y llorando y cuando fue de noche y fueron a cenar al comedor de la cárcel Quinn se sentó con Santana y Brittany se sentó con Mercedes y con Tina y con Rachel y les dijo que ya no era novia con Santana porque Santana era mala.

Entonces, cuando acabaron de cenar y se iba a ir a dormir llegó Santana con Quinn y les amenazaron a Rachel. Ese día por la noche Rachel volvió a llorar.


	6. Día 6

**Muchas gracias a ingrid por darme ánimos voy a seguir la historia y voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para ti y para las personas que quieren leer.**

**Tengo que hacer otra respuesta larga para una reviu:**

**Muselina hola para ti también y gracias para ti también por dejar revieu. Yo no estoy ofendida solo pienso que para respetar primero envías mensaje a la persona y le dices lo que piensas privadamente y le das ayuda si la quiere no pones todo en foro para que vea todo el mundo y con crítica dura y no tanta ayuda porque la ayuda no se hace en un momento en una crítica dura en un foro para que lo vea todo el mundo. Y tú sabes que la persona escribe peor que tú y entonces es posible que la persona no pueda dar respuesta tan bien y eso es una ventaja para ti y tus amigas y eso no está bien. Y tampoco sabes si la persona tiene problemas y no ha estudiado porque no tiene dinero o si tiene un problema de médico y no habla tan bien aunque comprende. Tú no lo sabes y entonces es mejor preguntar primero y dar ayuda en privado primero y luego preguntar a la persona si quiere que todo el mundo sepa que la has ayudado para que todo el mundo vea que tú has ayudado.**

**Yo sé que no hablo tan bien pero espero que me hayas entendido si eres más lista en tu cabeza. Ya me escribió tu otra amiga privadamente y le respondí algo largo y hablé también de ti y tus amigas y le dije que pienso de todo esto. Yo quiero que sepas tú y tus amigas que yo no tengo enfado y que como vosotras queréis ayudar y ser ayuda yo también quiero ser ayuda y deciros que no hacéis tan bien como pensáis y si pensáis más y queréis mejorar mejor para vosotras y para las personas que escriben y vosotras hacéis esto con ellas porque no saben escribir bien porque no son listas o no pueden estudiar y no pueden hacer buena respuesta a críticas duras a la vista de la gente. Tú eres lista y tienes que pensar mejor.**

**(Glee no es mío, nada de Glee es mío)**

**Día 6**

Rachel llevaba seis días en la cárcel y se levantó temprano. Entonces fue al comedor de la cárcel a desayunar. El mejor momento de cada día era cuando desayunaban porque había gachas en el desayuno y a Rachel le gustaban mucho las gachas. Le gustaban tanto las gachas porque cuando era pequeña tenía dos papás y los papás de Rachel no cocinaban muy bien y le daban para comer gachas y como Rachel quería mucho a sus papás tenía buenos recuerdos de comer gachas y por eso le gustaban.

El día seis que estaba en la cárcel por la mañana cuando fue al desayuno era un día que no había gachas porque era domingo y en la cárcel no ponían gachas los domingos porque ponían brownis. Entonces Rachel que se había sentado en su mesa miró el browni y lloró. Entonces llegó Mercedes que no sabía que Rachel no le gustaban los brownis y pensó que lloraba porque Quinn había dicho que no era la novia de Rachel y le dijo:

- ¿Lloras porque Quinn no quiere ser tu novia?

Entonces Rachel se acordó de que Quinn no quería ser su novia y lloró mucho más con desconsuelo.

Llegaron Brittany con Tina y se sentaron en la mesa del desayuno. Ahora Brittany era amiga de Rachel y de Mercedes y de Tina porque se había peleado con su novia que era Santana. Y Brittany les dijo que Santana había ido por la noche a su habitación en la cárcel y le había dicho que tenían que seguir siendo novias, que no podían pelearse por culpa de Rachel y como Brittany le había dicho que no que ya no eran novias nunca más se había enfadado y había dicho que iban a pasar cosas malas.

Entonces Rachel lloró más fuerte porque ya eran muchas cosas horribles con los brownis, Quinn y Santana y justo entonces Quinn y Santana llegaron al comedor y fueron a sentarse en una mesa pero antes pasaron junto a Rachel y Mercedes y Tina y Brittany y se pararon y Quinn se quedó callada y miró a otro sitio del comedor pero Santana dijo:

- Rachel estoy muy enfadada contigo y voy a vengarme de ti.

Entonces Brittany dijo:

- Santana, deja a Rachel que ella no tiene la culpa de que yo no quiera estar contigo. Es porque te portas mal y haces amenazas y maltrato a mis amigas que ahora son Rachel y Mercedes y Tina.

- Brittany ellas no te quieren y yo si te quiero.

Entonces Brittany cruzó los brazos y dijo no con la cabeza y a Santana le dio rabia terrible y cogió a Quinn por el brazo y tiró de ella y se fueron aunque Quinn se enfadó porque ella era la jefa de la cárcel y no quedaba bien que Santana mandara en el comedor de la cárcel.

Ese día por la tarde Rachel fue con Brittany al patio de la cárcel y estuvieron mucho rato calladas porque todavía no eran amigas. Entonces Brittany dijo:

- Rachel ¿Qué delito has cometido que estás en la cárcel?

Y a Rachel le sorprendió la pregunta porque Brittany solo hablaba de gatos o de Santana. Pero Rachel no quería decirle porque estaba en la cárcel.

- No te lo puedo decir porque es un secreto.

Entonces estuvieron mucho rato calladas pero Rachel no quería estar callada porque era incómodo y dijo:

- ¿Y tú por qué estás en la cárcel?

- Estoy en la cárcel por la misma razón que Quinn y Santana.

Esto sorprendió a Rachel.

- ¿Habéis hecho el mismo delito?

- Si, hicimos el mismo delito juntas y por eso nos metieron en la cárcel.

-¿Y qué delito hicisteis?

Entonces Brittany se rió y se levantó y le dijo:

- Yo tampoco te lo voy a decir tendrás que preguntarlo a Quinn.

Y Brittany se fue riendo y Rachel se quedó en el patio con la boca abierta de sorpresa porque Quinn y Santana y Brittany habían hecho algo malo juntas y por eso estaban en la cárcel. Y tenía mucha curiosidad para saber qué habían hecho.

Esa noche Rachel durmió poco porque pensaba qué era lo que habrían hecho Quinn y Santana y Brittany para estar en la cárcel.

**¿os ha gustado? hay más misterio y más peleas en la cárcel en otros capítulos que vienen.**


End file.
